danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Бьякуя Тогами
|-|Дизайн= =Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc от Руи Комацузаки. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Byakuya Togami.png|Скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.Внутриигровая галерея концепт-артов в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Byakuya Togami.png|Скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Byakuya Togami.jpg|Промо-скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: The Animation. Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Profiles Byakuya Togami.png|Дизайн к Danganronpa Another Episode.Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō no Kōoshiki Settei Shiryōshū (Артбук Danganronpa Another Episode) Danganronpa Another Episode Famitsu Profile Byakuya Togami.png|Промо-профиль к Danganronpa Another Episode.Famitsu Magazine August 2014 Ранние дизайны и концепт-ар Byakuya Togami Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Ранние скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc). Byakuya Togami Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Ранние скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Byakuya Togami.png|Концепт-арт к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Sketched CG Byakuya Togami.png|Ранняя скетч-версия CG из Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST — прототип игры для PlayStation Portable от разработчиков серии Danganronpa — Казутаки Кодаки, Руи Комацузаки и Йошинори Терасавы. Разработка игры была отменена, так как тема игры, сценарий и дизайн были слишком "тёмными". Позднее некоторые элементы и дизайн персонажей из DISTRUST были переработаны для Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Некоторые элементы дизайна были показаны в презентации на конференции CEDEC 2011 conference, и в этих элементах можно увидеть ранний дизайн Бьякуи. Дополнительные материалы также были доступны для скачавших Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Byakuya Togami.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Представление Danganronpa 1 Opening - Byakuya & Toko.png|Бьякуя и Токо в интро игры Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Представление Бьякуи (На японском) Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami English Game Introduction.png|Представление Бьякуи (На английском) Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Ученики у входа в школу Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|Начало Убийственной Школьной Жизни Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Ученики, пережившие Пролог Глава 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Утреннее собрание в кафетерии Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Начало Классного Суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 02 (Chapter 1).png|Начало Классного Суда Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png|Казнь Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Казнь Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Казнь Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Казнь Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (51).png|Казнь Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Казнь Леона Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие в Главе 1 студенты Глава 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 2).png|Chapter card (Daily Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 2).png|Chapter card (Deadly Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png|Утренняя зарядка с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Byakuya Togami reading.png|Чтение Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Выжившие в Главе 2 студенты Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishiromaru body discovery.png|Обнаружение трупа Киётаки и умирающего Хифуми Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Выжившие в Главе 3 студенты Глава 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png|Аой Асахина даёт Бьякуе пощёчину Danganronpa 1 CG - Drawing of the chem lab.png|Рисунок химической лаборатории от Бьякуи Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Byakuya Togami drinking the protein liquid.png|Бьякуя выпивает протеин, чтобы доказать, что это не яд Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Выжившие в Главе 4 студенты Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png|Выжившие в Главе 4 студенты Глава 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png|Студенты разбирают неактивного Монокуму Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (1).png|Взрыв трупа Мукуро Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (2).png|Тушение огня на теле Мукуро Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (3).png|Тушение огня на теле Мукуро Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png|Студенты видят самих себя на экране Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami reading about Fenrir.png|Бьякуя читает о Фенрире вместе с Макото Наэги Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Выжившие в Главе 5 студенты Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png|Заставка главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png|Студенты счастливы увидеть живого Макото Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Byakuya Togami).png|Интервью с Джином Киригири Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Эпилог Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png|У двери Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Другой контент Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png|Альтернативная концовка ("плохая концовка"; Глава 5) Dorm Room Byakuya Togami.png|Комната Бьякуи DR1 Present 102 Byakuya's Undergarments.gif|Нижнее бельё Бьякуи Профильная Карта Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 1.jpg|Страница 1. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 2.jpg|Страница 2. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 3.jpg|Страница 3. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 4.jpg|Страница 4. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 5.jpg|Страница 5. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 6.jpg|Страница 6. |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Комару Наэги встречает Бьякую. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-17-557.jpg|Бьякуя с группой членов Основания Будущего. Byakuya introducing himself.png|Бьякуя представляет себя. Byakuya handsome.png|Бьякуя в мечтах Токо. Tumblr ncgwj699lw1tkw4flo1 1280.png|Скованный цепями Бьякуя на базе Воинов Надежды в описании Токо. TogamiDRAE.png|Бьякуя связывается с Макото. Toko.png|Фантазия Токо о ней и Бьякуе. |-|DR2= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Глава 6 Event 164.png|Бьякуя прибывает на последний классный суд. Event 176.png|Макото, Кёко Киригири и Бьякуя покидают классный суд. Event 179.png|Макото, Кёко и Бьякуя в порту (1). Event 180.png|Макото, Кёко и Бьякуя в порту (2). Event 182.png|Макото, Кёко и Бьякуя покидают остров. |-|DRVR= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png |-|Аниме= Из-за большого количества изображений эта секция была отделена от основной галереи Бьякуи. Для того, чтобы посмотреть на появления Бьякуи в Danganronpa: The Animation и Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, посетите статью: Галерея:Бьякуя Тогами/Аниме. |-| Новеллы= Danganronpa: Togami DR Togami Coer.jpg|Обложка первого тома. DR Togami Vol 2 Cover.jpg|Обложка второго тома. Danganronpa Togami Voluma 3.jpg|Обложка третьего тома. |-| Манга= ''Danganronpa: The Manga File:Togamichibi.png|Бьякуя в чиби-стиле. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Макото пытается остановить спор Бьякуи и Мондо. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Реакция Бьякуи на смерть Мукуро Икусабы (замаскированной под Джунко). Leon regretting his life choices.png|Бьякуя слушает Кёко, собирающуюся разоблачить преступника. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Реакция Бьякуи на Леона, утаскиваемого Монокумой из зала суда. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Бьякуя говорит о том, что убийства — это игра. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatogami.jpg|Бьякуя использует Взламывающую Пушку. Fantasytogami.jpg|Бьякуя по версии фантазии Токо. Mangatoko3.jpg|Токо фантазирует о свадьбе с Бьякуей. |-| Постановки= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) v03L.jpg|Костюм Бьякуи (Рёта Озава) для постановки. 37282.png Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Byakuya played by Yuichi.png|Костюм Бьякуи (Юити Накамура) для постановки. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Poster.jpg|Бьякуя на промо-постере Danganronpa 2016 Stage. |-| Официальный арт= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 (Standard).jpg|Бьякуя на обложке ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 с Геноцид Джек и Токо. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Бьякуя, Леон и Ясухиро Хагакурена обложке DVD Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Официальный арт. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Обложка календаря Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Официальный скан. Danganarticle.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazine2.jpg|Статья в журнале. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Статья в журнале. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Официальный арт. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Danganronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|Официальный арт к Danganronpa Reload с самозванцем. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Бьякуя и Макото из трейлера Chain Chronicle Crossover. 07-21.jpg|Модель Бьякуи в Chain Chronicles. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o2_1280.png|Победная поза в Unlimited Battle. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o3_250.png|Бьякуя чувствует силу. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Официальный арт кроссовера с Divine Gate. DG official theanimationart.png|Официальный арт. Future Volume 5.jpg|Бьякуя, Ясухиро, Токо и Комару на обложке Future Arc Volume 5 Glasses quartet.jpg|Официальный арт Бьякуи, Казуо Тенгана, Токо и Хиро из официального профиля Lerche в Twitter.Lerche's twitter page Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Бьякуя на обложке Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Концепт-арт Cover Art Blue.jpg Мерчандайз Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Byakuya Togami.png|Минифигурка (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures) Chimi Chara Vol 2 02 Byakuya Togami.png|Фигурка (Chimi Chara Trading Figures) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami.jpg|Подвеска (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Byakuya Togami.jpg|Подвеска (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Byakuya-Togami-DRAE.gif|Подвеска (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Byakuya Togami.png|Брелок (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) Graphig Byakuya Front.jpg|Бумажная модель (Cospa GraPhigs) |-| Официальные сайты= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa.com/1: [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский вебсайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa: The AnimationNBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Японский вебсайт Danganronpa: The Animation]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Byakuya Togami.png|Английский профиль к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.us/danganronpa: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html Английский вебсайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Byakuya Togami.jpg|Английский профиль к Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.us/reload: [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ Английский вебсайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Togami Byakuya Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Бьякуя на официальном сайте. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ByakuyaDangan3.png|Профиль Бьякуи на официальном сайте ''Danganronpa 3. Обои Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Промо-сайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Byakuya Togami.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android |-| Ссылки en:Gallery:Byakuya Togami Категория:Галереи